Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft protective devices and in particular to a vibration-sensitive electrical alarm system.
While the device of this invention has a very simple construction, it includes many features to make it a highly sensitive and very reliable alarm system.
Moreover, in view of its design, it is well adapted to be attached to different objects in order to protect them against theft.
Although this device is suitable to protect various objects against unauthorized handling, it is especially adapted to inhibit the theft of all kinds of vehicles like bicycles, motor bicycles and motor-cars. Furthermore, since the device is a vibration-sensitive system, it protects also against disassembling of parts from such objects of vehicles which provides a very important advantage to the system.
Another advantage of the device of this invention is its capability to automatically cease the alarming signal after a short period when the cause for initiating the alarm is gone, thus automatically preventing the unnecessary draining of the power source.